Puppets Love a JeremyxMarionette fanfiction
by Marshall The Dragon
Summary: Jeremy takes the summer job at freddy fazbears pizzaria he tries to talk to the toy animatronics but with the scanning problem the end up trying to attack him but he gets crabbed and dragged away who is this figure are they friend or foe
1. Chapter 1

jeremy fanfic (I HAD TO REWRITE SO IM PISSED)

chapter one

Jeremy a 23 year old just got a job at freddy fazbears pizzaria he walked into an empty main room it was dark he could barely see lucky he brought a torch he shined it and noticed the animatronics they stood still but their eyes moved and watched him he found this creepy but shrugged it off he pointed it everywhere until he noticed a prize corner with a soft music playing he decided to investigate he noticed a snall bear playing music that looked like freddy jeremy picked it up and looked it then put it down then headed to the security office unaware that a certain puppet was looking **through** her box at him when he left she sunk back down into the box sighing finding that she finds him cute.

when jeremy entered the office the phone rang he noticed it was a recording it said this

_Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. _

_Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? _**-clears throat**_ But most importantly, they're all tied into **some** kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be_ **paying**_ them to guard you._

_Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. _**-clears throat**_ Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out._

_Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow._

jeremy started to panic and he grabbed the fazbear head and walked down the hall thinking he could talk to them with the mask on he tried it on it fitted he talked to bonnie he said that the endo was a human and was here to guard the place and them the bonnie agreed to not kill him then jermemy went to the office and took off the mask and headed out bonnie was talking to the rest then when he came in they scanned him and tried to attack him when he felt something grab hm from behind then jeremy fainted.

(A/N) well new story dont worry i havent given up on the other one i decided to do a romance type one ummm if the phone call didnt come out sorry it glitched but i hope you enjoy this story i like it so this is Marshall ending now


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys chapter 2 yay sorry I was sick and trying to do another chapter for rebellion but I got really sick sorry so very sorry hop you can forgive but I would like some reviews for this I would like to see what you think anyway ON WITH IT

chapter 2 a new friend?

**jeremy POV **

I woke up thinking those robots have torn me limb from limb but I woke up in a room more like box with a puppet staring at me this freaked me out I jumped when I noticed it. It decided to exit the box and come back with a small freddy I was looking at earlier there was no music at all I knew this was the right Freddy cause it has the same box in its hand it pointed towards the office and I left for the office when entering a small tablet with the words wind music box on it I decided to wind it up then a hand grabbed me again this time it was a red fox it looked at me then placed me in the party room where a small boy holding a ballon was there crying.

I KNOW THIS WAS SHORT I GOT SICKER SO I STOPPED TO GIVE YOU THIS ATLEAST ITS SOMETHING


End file.
